El camino de la geisha
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Cuando Hinata fue secuestrada por Kumo, Hiashi no pudo salvarla y todos piensan que ha muerto. Ella termina en una vida muy diferente de la ninja que estaba destinada a ser, pero su vida ninja nunca está muy lejos de ella.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Masashi Kishimoto** y la historia es de **chancewriter**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Capítulo uno**

* * *

—Oh, Ermitaño Pervertido, ¿tenemos que hacerlo? —se quejó Naruto mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies detrás de su sensei.

—Naruto, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan aguafiestas, eh? Has estado entrenando todo el día, deberías relajarte y divertirte un poco —dijo Jiraiya mientras daba grandes zancadas con sus geta, incrementando el espacio entre él y su aprendiz.

—¡Entrenando! —gritó Naruto indignado—. Si por entrenamiento te refieres a pasar el día espiando en cada balneario que había y luego salir corriendo de dichos balnearios y que cuando al fin te alcanzo me pase el resto de ese tiempo siendo perseguido por mujeres furiosas, maridos celosos y, muy misteriosamente, dos perros rabiosos, entonces sí, supongo que hoy he entrenado. ¡He entrenado el cómo no ser un sensei pervertido!

—No aprecio tu sarcasmo.

—¿Quién está usando el sarcasmo? —masculló Naruto.

Era de noche en el País del Rayo, un país a unos cuantos kilómetros al noreste de Konohagakure, en el País del Fuego. Era una noche de octubre sorprendentemente cálida y había mucho movimiento en la vida nocturna de Kumogakure. Había gente andando de un lado para el otro, vestida de forma elegante, mientras pasaban de restaurantes a salones de té, a pequeños tenderetes o a cualquier otro lugar donde tuvieran algo que hacer. La noche bullía con tanta actividad que daba la apariencia de que todos estuvieran entusiasmados y animados si lo observabas como un todo. Bueno, todos parecían animados excepto un ninja de aspecto abatido, vestido, irónicamente, con un chándal naranja fosforito que incitaba al ataque. Su color de pelo era de un amarillo limón brillante, un color que sólo se podría encontrar en una caja de pinturas. Tenía tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla que desafortunadamente le hacían parecer lindo en vez de temible debido a sus rasgos redondeados que aún no habían madurado. Naruto Uzumaki tenía trece años y estaba en medio del entrenamiento de su vida. Si ese entrenamiento empezara sería muy feliz. En cambio, Naruto tenía fijado un frunce en su rostro y caminaba por Kumogakure irradiando ondas de enfado.

—Ermitaño Pervertido, ¡de verdad que no quiero ir a un estúpido salón de té para ver a una estúpida geisha! Quiero entrenar. ¡Quiero que me entrenes!

—En lo primero en lo que tengo que entrenarte es en cómo callarte —refunfuñó Jiraiya—. Mira Naruto, te voy a llevar a una casa de geishas porque creo que hay algo que se puede aprender de ellas. Las geishas son tranquilas, mujeres serenas cuya carrera entera está centrada en el control, del cual por cierto careces.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos mientras digería, sobrecogido, las palabras de su sensei como si se hubiera derramado maná del cielo en la boca de Jiraiya.

—Control, ¿eh? Tienes razón. Me falta control y si estas geishas pueden ayudarme, estoy completamente a favor. ¡Vamos allá! —Naruto alzó un puño al cielo, emocionado, mientras Jiraiya se maravillaba ante la habilidad de Naruto de creerse tonterías. El legendario Sannin se rió para sus adentros mientras conducía a Naruto dentro del salón de té.

—Jiraiya-sama, me alegro tanto de que nos vuelva a visitar. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. —La dueña del salón de té hizo una profunda reverencia cuando Jiraiya y su pupilo entraron.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta. Traigo conmigo a un joven estudiante y pensé en presentarle una de las mejores atracciones que tiene que ofrecer Kumogakure. Bueno, ¿estás ocupada?

La dueña soltó una risita y se sonrojó mientras Naruto se esforzaba por no tener arcadas.

—Oh Jiraiya-sama, dice unas cosas tan atrevidas. Déjeme conducirle a usted y a su joven aprendiz al salón principal del banquete. Esta noche tenemos una nueva maiko con nosotros. Hizo su debut justo la semana pasada. Puede que esté interesado en conocerla.

—¿Maiko? Puede que sea un poco joven para mí. Puede que sea más apropiada para mi aprendiz.

Naruto le dirigió a Jiraiya un frunce de soslayo y farfulló:

—¿Demasiado joven para ti? ¿El Manual Internacional para Pervertidos te lo prohíbe o algo así?

—Sí. Capítulo 7, Sección 36 D —le contestó Jiraiya a Naruto.

—¿36 D? Vaya, Jiraiya pensaba que ya sabías el tamaño correcto. —Naruto alzó la mirada y, de pie en la entrada al salón del banquete estaba una alta y despampanante geisha vestida con un kimono azul manatí claro con rayas plateadas para representar el reflejo del sol en un arroyo. Era muy guapa y, aunque era una geisha, había algo en ella que imponía mucho.

—¡Nayako! —exclamó Jiraiya y compuso la sonrisa más amplia y pervertida que tenía.

—¿Quién es el enano? —Nayako miró más allá de Jiraiya y vio a un silenciosamente furioso Naruto.

—¡No soy ningún enano! ¡Mido un metro y sesenta y un centímetros!

—Esto no es un campo de batalla, niño. No hay necesidad de gritar con esa gran voz. Pero supongo que algo tiene que haber de grande en ti —bromeó Jiraiya y Nayako se rió como si fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Naruto gruñó y embistió contra Jiraiya, obviamente sin tener en cuanta que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un legendario Sannin. Jiraiya, sin embargo, ni siquiera necesitó recurrir a alguno de sus jutsus de Sannin legendario. Simplemente se hizo a un lado y Naruto se lanzó directamente contra el salón del banquete donde chocó pesadamente con una mesa.

—Au. Estúpido Ermitaño Pervertido que se piensa que sabe más que nadie, bueno, le demostraré a él y a su pelo blanco, que parece como si alguien atara una navaja a papel higiénico…

—¿Estás bien?

Las amargas murmuraciones de Naruto se vieron interrumpidas por una dulce y tímida voz. Alzó la mirada y vio los ojos más interesantes que había visto en toda su vida. Sus ojos parecían humo líquido. Eran de un color platino arremolinado, de un tinte metálico de blanco grisáceo. Había visto ojos similares a los suyos en Konoha. Neji Hyuuga tenía ojos parecidos a estos, pero estos ojos eran diferentes y más hermosos. Estos ojos tenían un atisbo de color lavanda arremolinado en ellos. El lavanda cambiaba con la luz. Se levantó, atrayendo inconscientemente a la chica hasta que, si se acercaba más, podría darle un cabezazo. Naruto se dio cuenta de que se debía de haber quedado mirando porque empezó a ver un ligero sonrojo esparciéndose por la cara de la chica a pesar del maquillaje blanco que estaba esparcido por su rostro. De repente la chica se tambaleó un poco, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se desmayó y cayó directamente en los brazos de Naruto.

—¡Niño! ¿Qué has hecho? —gritó Jiraiya horrorizado.

—¡YO! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Lo juro! ¡Mira, ni siquiera la estoy tocando! —dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba con tanta rapidez que le entró un poco de vértigo, pero no pudo haber sido peor que para la joven geisha de ojos bonitos que aterrizó en el suelo con un ruido sordo.

—¡Ay madre! —gritó Nayako y se levantó rápidamente para ir hacia su aprendiz de geisha mientras llamaba a la dueña del salón de té para que trajera sales aromáticas. Jiraiya meneó la cabeza con exasperación en dirección a Naruto, que se acababa de dar cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido y estaba ahora deliberando sobre si era demasiado tarde para la acción heroica. La dueña volvió con las sales y Naruto decidió que lo menos que podía hacer era levantar a la joven aprendiz. La apoyó contra su hombro mientras la sostenía por los hombros. Poco a poco, los ojos de la chica empezaron a abrirse y Jiraiya se aclaró la garganta para que Naruto soltara ya a la chica. Naruto comprendió el código y se hizo a un lado, la pobre aprendiz se tambaleó hacia atrás y casi se volvió a caer, pero esta vez Naruto la atrapó. Se giró hacia él y Naruto, una vez más, no pudo evitar notar sus ojos. Apenas podía mirar otra cosa. Estaba tan cerca de ella que si se movía un poco hacia delante su nariz tocaría la de ella. Podía sentir su aliento en la cara. Oh, oh. Podía ver el sonrojo que empezaba a esparcirse por su rostro.

—Nos asustaste bastante, Hinata-chan —dijo Nayako, haciendo que Naruto saliera de su ensoñación. Esta vez fue Hinata la que se apartó con cuidado, eso le recordó a Naruto que estaba tocando a la geisha de forma inapropiada. Ahora le tocaba a _él_ sonrojarse. Podía oír la risa pícara de Jiraiya—. ¿Te sientes mejor, Hinata-chan? —preguntó Nayako, su "hermana" mayor.

—Estoy mucho mejor. Gracias por preguntar, Nayako-san. Siento haber causado inconvenientes en la fiesta. —Hizo una profunda reverencia en dirección a Jiraiya y a Naruto, con sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Naruto sonrió. Esta chica era tan adorable.

—Ah, no preocupes por eso, Hinata-chan. Hace mucho calor en la sala —dijo Naruto mientras le dirigía una amplia sonrisa a Hinata. Hinata sonrió débilmente, con cuidado de no enfocar sus ojos directamente en Naruto.

—Apuesto a que piensa que hay algo que está caliente —murmuró Jiraiya y Nayako se rió con ganas, mientras que Hinata pareció hundirse en el suelo de la vergüenza, pero se contuvo con elegancia. Naruto parecía confundido, pero éste era un estado al que estaba acostumbrado, así que lo entendió como un chiste de "adultos". Hinata notó que, aunque su "hermana" se estaba riendo, sabía que luego iba a estar en problemas, así que después tendría que esforzarse por salvar la situación. Respiró hondo antes de girarse a hablar con Naruto.

—Hola. Mi nombre es Hinata. Soy aprendiz de geisha y espero satisfacerle.

Era oficial. A Naruto le gustaba la geisha. Nunca nadie le había conocido y le había mostrado tanto respeto. Sabía que era todo una actuación, pero no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el hecho de que esta chica parecía _realmente_ feliz de conocerlo y porque _quería_ satisfacerle.

—Hola. ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Soy un Genin de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja y algún día seré Hokage!

Hinata estaba abrumada. No podía evitar sonreírle a este joven que irradiaba energía y confianza. Desde su pelo y su ropa hasta su voz, gritaba seguridad en sí mismo y tenacidad. Él era exactamente lo opuesto a ella y, aun así, se sentía atraída hacia él.

—¿Eres de Konoha del País del Fuego? Nunca he estado ahí. —Hinata nunca había estado en otra parte que no fuera Kumogakure por lo que ella sabía, pero ésta era la respuesta correcta. Además, deseaba que Naruto siguiera hablando toda la noche. Le gustaba su energía.

—¡Konoha es preciosa! No como toda esta lluvia, nubes y rayos… —Hinata sonrió y Naruto se dio cuenta de repente de que estaba siendo un maleducado—… digo, los rayos no están tan mal, si te gustan ese tipo de cosas. Digo, la lluvia y los rayos están bien para días sin brillo, pero los rayos no están tan mal. Digo, te matan rápido a diferencia de la lluvia, que puede ahogarte… —Era como si no pudiera parar. En un momento le estaba hablando de Konoha y al siguiente se encontraba divagando por lo que parecieron horas sobre la mejor forma de morir. Hubo un sonoro sonido chirriante y Naruto se dio cuenta de que era el sonido de su propia voz. Miró a Hinata desesperadamente pensando: "Por el amor de Kami, ¡_haz_ algo!"

—Ésa es una visión única de los rayos, Naruto-san. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí en Kumogakure?

—Bueno, ése de ahí es mi sensei. Es Jiraiya. Uno de los legendarios Sannin.

—Oh. —A Hinata se le salían los ojos de las órbitas de la sorpresa y la impresión, luego recordó que no podía hacer eso. No paraba de acumular puntos en su contra—. He oído hablar de él y de la Sra. Tsunade.

—Oh, sí. La Abuela Tsunade es la actual Hokage. Le dije que no le daría tiempo ni de calentar su silla antes de que yo sea Hokage.

—¿La Abuela Tsunade? Qué descortés por su parte, Naruto-san.

—No, en serio. Es muy, muy vieja. Estoy seguro de que su primera misión probablemente fue desenterrar huesos de dinosaurio que todavía estaban calientes. —Hinata soltó una risita, cubriendo su boca con su mano mientras lo hacía, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente de la alegría. Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata le gustaba de verdad. Parecía… auténtica, a diferencia de Nayako-san que se reía de los chistes de Jiraiya como si su vida dependiera de ellos. Solamente un silencio aplastante debería haber seguido al chiste de Jiraiya sobre el wasabi, pero Nayako se había reído como si él le hubiera hecho cosquillas en un lugar prohibido. En serio, no era tan gracioso.

Después de que Hinata recobrara la compostura, le ofreció té a Naruto y él aceptó. Le sirvió el té y Naruto no pudo evitar verse cautivado por ese sencillo gesto. Pudo atisbar la parte inferior de su antebrazo y le sorprendió que su piel no fuera muy distinta del maquillaje blanco de su cara. Su piel era pálida y suave como la porcelana. Naruto alzó la mirada y vio que Jiraiya le dirigía un guiño y se sobresaltó, forzándose a mirar a cualquier parte menos al brazo de Hinata. ¡Naruto _no_ iba a convertirse en un pervertido! Pero no podía evitar notar que Hinata-chan era muy diferente de las chicas que conocía. Sakura era una fuerza de pelo rosa a tener en cuenta en términos de determinación. Su pelo rosa era igual de femenino que ella, pero a Naruto seguía pareciéndole guapa. Ino también era guapa, pero ella era un demonio rubio, loco por los chicos, dominante y chillón. Temari-san era otro demonio rubio, no estaba tan loca por los chicos, pero era similar a Ino en la mayoría de los sentidos. Tenten era una maestra de las armas, eso ya decía bastante de su feminidad y elegancia. Y, por supuesto, la Abuela Tsunade era una vieja máquina rubia de demolición. Oh, y Anko no llevaba ropa interior, así que la palabra dama no sería la palabra que usaría para describirla. Pero Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan era elegante y controlada. Controlaba la forma en que conducía la conversación, controlaba su determinación de seguir adelante incluso después de haberse desmayado por culpa de la calurosa habitación, incluso controlaba la forma de servir el té. Jiraiya-sensei tenía razón, decidió Naruto. Podía aprender algo de una geisha. Necesitaba ser tranquilo, centrado y controlado para entrenar mejor e ir tras Sasuke.

—¡Este té está delicioso! Aunque me tomaría ramen ahora mismo.

—¿Ramen? Bueno, la mejor tienda de ramen del mundo está a tres manzanas de aquí.

—¡Pss! El mejor ramen del mundo está en Konoha. El ramen Ichiraku. No puede haber nada mejor. Probablemente vendería mi alma por un ramen así.

—Parece como si extrañara mucho Konoha. ¿Por qué se fue, Naruto-san?

Naruto suspiró. No quería hablar de Sasuke, pero al alzar la mirada hacia Hinata, sintió que podía hablar de ello. Sus ojos de color platino eran atrayentes y bondadosos.

—Bueno, me fui de Konoha porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que mi mejor amigo se marchara. Le hice la promesa a otra amiga mía de que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para traer de vuelta a mi "hermano", pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Me pateó el cu… eh, digo, me dio una buena paliza.

—¿De verdad es un amigo si le puede hacer eso?

—Está desencaminado, eso es todo.

—¿Y ahora lo está buscando?

—Sí y mientras tanto tengo que intentar ser mejor y más fuerte.

Hubo una pausa mientras Naruto reflexionaba sobre la batalla en el Valle del Fin y Hinata hacía con cuidado sus ejercicios de respiración antes de conseguir la confianza para decir lo que tenía que decir.

—N-N-N-Naruto-san, acabo de conocerlo y… creo en usted. Creo que puede conseguirlo.

Naruto fijó la mirada en Hinata. Su voz era baja y sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo. Estaba haciendo algo raro con las manos. Sus pulgares estaba tocándose y sus dedos índices se toqueteaban constantemente. Parecía que le había costado muchísimo decir algo así. Esta chica era tímida. Naruto quería levantarle la barbilla, mirarla a los ojos y decirle algo profundo sobre que no fuera tímida y que tuviera más confianza, pero entonces oyó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y Hinata levantó la cabeza rápidamente, el toqueteo de sus dedos se detuvo inmediatamente. La puerta del salón del banquete se abrió y pronto entraron unos cuantos hombres de negocios y más geishas. Aparentemente, Hinata era la geisha popular debido a su aspecto. Todos querían mirarla a los ojos. Estuvo tan ocupada que Naruto no pudo volver a hablar con ella en lo que quedó de noche.

—Parece que te han picado —dijo Jiraiya mientras Naruto y él abandonaban el salón de té un par de horas más tarde.

—¡Qué! ¡No! No sé de qué me hablas. Ahora mismo mi concentración no está en las chicas. Hinata-chan ni siquiera me gusta en ese sentido. No me ha picado ninguna mosca del amor. No señor.

—¿Quién ha dicho nada de Hinata? No, creo que te ha picado un mosquito en la nuca —dijo Jiraiya con seriedad.

—¿En serio? —La mano de Naruto voló hacia su nuca para palpar la picadura.

—Nah, sólo me estoy metiendo contigo. Estaba hablando de Hinata. Los niños de hoy en día sois muy crédulos.

—Oye tú… —gruñó Naruto.

—¿Te gustaría volver a verla? —le preguntó seriamente Jiraiya, esta vez verdaderamente serio.

—Puede. Es amable. No estoy acostumbrado a la gente amable.

—Mmm. Lo malo es que ella no podrá verte.

—¿Por qué demonios no va a poder?

—Oh, claro que puede entretenerte, pero no podrá verte. Es ciega, enano.

* * *

Primera traducción de un fic largo de Naruto. Me llamó bastante la atención cuando lo leí y espero sinceramente que a vosotros os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí. Estaré esperando vuestros comentarios.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Masashi Kishimoto** y la historia es de **chancewriter**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Capítulo dos**

* * *

Hinata no podría imaginarse por qué había vuelto el chico ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba casi segura de que lo había aburrido muchísimo la última vez que había venido. No le había pedido que le sirviera té o sake. No le había pedido que bailara. No le había pedido que cantara (gracias a los cielos, era una cantante horrible ya que su voz sonaba peligrosamente similar a la de un gato gorjeando, como señalaba su hermana mayor geisha). No le había pedido que tocara el shamisen o la flauta. No le había pedido jugar a ningún juego. Incluso cuando se había dado cuenta de que no le iba a pedir que lo mimara, _ella_ había buscado mimarlo y él aun así se había negado. El chico sólo había estado unas horas en el Salón de té Ichimokari y la geisha ya lo había apodado secretamente Sr. Amargado después de que Hinata le hubiera confiado a Nayako que una lima podría mirar al chico y volverse amarga. Si le había sorprendido que hubiera vuelto, estaba atónita de que hubiera solicitado específicamente su compañía. Hinata, sin embargo, era una aprendiz de geisha bastante ocupada. No podía levantarse y marcharse así como así sólo por un chico. Estaría arriesgando su reputación y la ira de su hermana si hacía eso. Además, el chico podía esperar una hora o dos. Era tan maleducado, ¡ni siquiera le había hablado la vez anterior! ¿Qué iba a hacer esta vez? ¿Sentarse y dejar que la mirara la siguiente hora? No, que esperara.

Después de que Hinata y otras aprendices de geishas pasaran dos horas en el salón principal del banquete entreteniendo a un grupo de empresarios, Hinata finalmente se disculpó educadamente para llamar al chico. Se arrodilló y abrió la puerta deslizante, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Hizo la reverencia más baja posible con su cuello todavía recto y con sólo las puntas de los dedos tocando la esterilla.

—Me disculpo humildemente por hacerle esperar, Sasuke-san.

Sasuke no dijo nada durante unos segundos y a Hinata empezó a dolerle el cuello en aquella posición. Sabía que la estaba castigando por hacerle esperar, pero ella no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar a que le dijera que se levantara. La orden llegó en la forma de un apenas audible "Hn". Se levantó y le sonrió débilmente, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, sus ojos delatarían cuánto le enfadaba su actitud malhumorada. Caminó hacia él y se sentó enfrente, con la mesa entre ellos, a excepción de que él estaba sentado en el alféizar que mostraba el otoñal cielo nocturno.

—¿Le gustaría que le sirviera un poco de té, Sasuke-san? —No hubo respuesta y Hinata tuvo que recordarse físicamente que no pusiera los ojos en blanco—. ¿O preferiría un poco de sake? —Una vez más no obtuvo respuesta. Hasta ese momento, parecía que iba a pasar una hora _sin_ que la mirara, sin responderle, sin reconocer su existencia, sin hacer nada de nada. Sasuke estaba apoyado contra la ventana, un pie colgaba del asiento de la misma. Llevaba puesta una especie de tela azul que colgaba desde la parte superior de su estómago hasta las rodillas. También llevaba un cinturón de cuerda violeta alrededor de la cintura, atado con un lazo, en el que portaba una espada. No tenía puesta ninguna cinta de ninguna de las aldeas ninjas ocultas, pero Hinata podía ver que Sasuke era un ninja. Había estado antes en presencia de ninjas. La mayoría de ellos eran como los empresarios a los que entretenían ella y su hermana mayor, sólo buscaban a una chica guapa con la que pasar la tarde. Era gente normal a excepción de que muchas veces las geishas sólo los entretenían una o dos veces. Muchos de ellos nunca volvían a los salones de té porque no podían volver. En el camino del ninja muchas veces eran de esperarse tasas de mortalidad anormalmente altas. En realidad, los ninjas no la asustaban, especialmente el ninja rubio que había conocido el mes anterior. Él había llegado cinco minutos después de que Naruto-san se fuera y parecía tan fuera de lugar como un limón en un tazón de fresas. Aun así, había tenido que entretenerlo, pero él no le había dejado ni a ella ni a cualquier otra geisha, aunque ella había seguido intentándolo. Pero con todos sus esfuerzos, seguía teniendo un extraño presentimiento, un presentimiento de que iba a ocurrir algo malo.

—Puedes servirme un poco de té si quieres —dijo Sasuke repentinamente y Hinata se estremeció ante el repentino sonido de su voz en la silenciosa habitación. Hinata asintió y se sorprendió cuando él se bajó del asiento y fue a sentarse enfrente de ella. Colocó sus manos en su regazo y la observó calmadamente mientras volvía a poner la tetera encima de la mesa. Sus pequeñas manos se deslizaron por la mesa para encontrar la cubertería. Estaba a punto de coger una cuchara cuando Sasuke dijo:

—Déjame ayudarte. —Se movió demasiado rápido, casi con torpeza y terminó tirando de un golpe la cuchara y el platillo de la mesa, pero Hinata los cogió a tiempo. Había sido culpa de él, pero aun así se disculpó.

—Soy tan torpe, Sasuke-san, por favor, perdóneme.

—¿Perdonarte por ocultar que puedes ver?

Hinata se detuvo y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos inusualmente negros. Tranquilizó su respiración y bajó sus ojos de la forma más coqueta que le había enseñado su hermana mayor.

—No debería burlarse de mí de ese modo, Sasuke-san. Daría lo que fuera por poder posar mis ojos sobre usted.

—¡Déjate de tonterías, Geisha! —Golpeó la mesa con su puño, haciendo que la porcelana saltara y que el corazón de Hinata se estremeciera. En ese momento tenía mucho miedo del chico que tenía delante. No podía tener más de catorce años, pero ya le infundía miedo. Se quedó quieta y, si algo la hubiera rozado en ese instante, habría gritado y se habría desmayado—. Todos los de Kumogakure vienen a ver a la geisha ciega de ojos bonitos. Pero te he estado observando. No eres ciega, ¿no? Respóndeme.

Hinata cerró los ojos y calmó su respiración. Curiosamente, se le vino a la mente la imagen de otro ninja, una imagen del Sr. Sol, Naruto-san. Había hablado cinco minutos con ese chico el mes anterior y le había causado tal impresión que lo recordaba en un momento como este cuando debería haber llamado a Dios o a cualquier otro poder superior que estuviera dispuesto a sacarla de ese lío. Ser más fuerte y mejor, eso era lo que Naruto-san había dicho que tenía que hacer él. Hinata sabía que su hermana mayor, Nayako, habría tejido habilidosamente una historia interesante de la nada y que probablemente habría hecho que Sasuke-san confesara que en realidad era _él_ el que estaba ciego, así de buena era Nayako. Pero Hinata no era su hermana mayor. Sólo tenía que intentar serlo. Ahora bien, ¿qué mentira era lo suficientemente buena?

—Ni se te ocurra mentirme. —Hinata alzó la mirada hacia él, con la respiración agitada. Hubo un momento en el que se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Él tenía una intensa aura de tranquilidad e intimidación. Para Hinata podría haber pasado una eternidad. Finalmente, un rato después, Sasuke tomó la palabra—. Tú no eres ciega, pero no puedes ver bien, ¿verdad?

Hinata consideró volver a mentir, pero reconoció que no tendría sentido hacerlo. Este chico parecía leer todas sus estratagemas por adelantado.

—No, no soy ciega. Puedo ver de forma i-i-imprecisa y b-b-b-b-borrosa los contornos de las cosas. Supe que se había caído esa taza porque pude ver un b-b-b-borrón pequeño y blanco cayendo de la mesa. Sé que estoy hablando con Sasuke-san porque puedo ver su pelo borroso y-y-y su espada y su ropa. Apenas puedo distinguir las líneas de mi mano. —Su voz era baja, poco más que un susurro, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

—¿Puedes ver mi chakra?

—¿Qué? No.

—Hn. Te creo. Estoy llevando chakra a mis ojos para activar mi Sharingan, pero no te afecta porque no puedes verlo bien.

Hinata se inclinó un poco hacia delante, entrecerró los ojos y las lágrimas que tanto se había esforzado por no mostrar, se derramaron por sus mejillas. Genial, ahora se había estropeado su maquillaje. Se toqueteó las mejillas con un pañuelo que sacó del interior de su kimono. Apenas podía distinguir que sus ojos ahora estaban rojos, pero para ser honesta, también le parecían un poco negros y puede que algo marrones. Sería terriblemente inútil si tuviera que identificar a alguien en un desfile de sospechosos de la policía. Sasuke suspiró pesadamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¿Por qué no te has puesto gafas?

—Sería p-p-poco atractivo para una geisha, así que me lo prohibiero-o-o-on. Además, mi vista se det-t-teriora con los años. Las gafas se considerarían un derroche de dinero.

—¿Dónde naciste?

—N-N-N-Nací en el hospital de Kumogakure hace t-t-trece años. Mi fecha de nacimiento es el 27 de d-d-diciembre. —Señor, ¡cómo deseaba dejar de tartamudear! Sonaba completamente ridícula, pero en ese momento Hinata estaba tan asustada que estaba lista para confesar un crimen que no había cometido.

—No tienes que tener miedo. He decidido no matarte.

—Oh —dijo Hinata, y luego pensó que aunque no hubiera dicho nada, aun así no hubiera sido tan inadecuado como "oh". Sin embargo, su cuerpo se relajó.

—Vine al salón de té hace un mes porque pensé que eras otra persona. Pensaba que podría usar tus ojos. Desafortunadamente para mí y afortunadamente para ti, simplemente eres una civil medio ciega.

Sí, afortunadamente para mí, pensó Hinata cínicamente. Por qué demonios iba a querer sus ojos medio ciegos, pensó furiosa. No había nada especial en ellos aparte de su color.

—¿Siempre has podido ver, o mejor dicho no ver, así?

—Sí. Mi primer recuerdo es de un hombre borroso. —La mayoría de los recuerdos de Hinata eran borrosos debido a su vista. Incluso soñaba con imágenes borrosas.

—¿Nunca has podido ver con claridad?

—No.

—Hn. Supongo que no se puede extrañar lo que nunca se ha tenido.

—Eso no es cierto —murmuró y deseó no haberlo hecho. Deseó que hubiera algo con lo que mantenerse ocupada. ¿Por qué no le podía pedir que bailara, o tocara la flauta, o mejor, que le pidiera que se fuera?

—Explícate.

Hinata cerró los ojos un momento y recordó a Naruto diciendo que iba a ser Hokage algún día. Recordó su broma sobre la Hokage actual. Era un chico tan seguro de sí mismo y tan audaz. ¿Por qué no podía ser así? Podía ser, supuso, si trabaja más duro, como Naruto-san. Volvió a abrir los ojos e intentó imaginarse que estaba hablando con Naruto.

—Bueno, aunque nunca hayas tenido algo o hayas perdido algo, sabes que deberías tenerlo. Empiezas a desearlo con tanta fuerza que te lo imaginas. Te lo imaginas hasta el extremo en el que parece real, pero no lo es. Es la definición de cuasi igual, pero no es igual. Cuando te das cuenta de que es la cuasi realidad que te has inventado, la aceptas, pero la ignoras. Ignoras la cuasi realidad y anhelas la realidad que nunca podría ser tuya.

Sasuke no dijo nada durante un rato y Hinata deseó poder ocultar la cabeza entre sus hombros.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —respondió después de mucho tiempo. Pasó tanto tiempo que Hinata casi se había olvidado de lo que estaba hablando y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para recordar—. Hn. Olvidaste de qué hablábamos, ¿no?

Hinata se sonrojó e inclinó la cabeza avergonzada mientras se ocupaba de servirle té. Ya no sentía la presión del miedo proveniente de él. No sentía nada por él. Sólo sentía el deseo de que el tiempo pasara rápido.

—¿Eres la mejor aprendiz de geisha?

—No. No gané el premio el mes pasado.

—Pensaba que las geishas erais mujeres estúpidas por adular a los hombres en un intento de cumplir sus fantasías de la perfecta mujer servil.

«Está claro que sabe cómo hacer que una chica se sienta bien Sasuke-san.» Pensó Hinata furiosamente, pero sólo sonrió forzadamente como reconocimiento a su afirmación.

—Pero tú no eres estúpida —continuó y Hinata murmuró un educado agradecimiento—. No he tenido una conversación inteligente con una chica desde hace un tiempo.

—Gracias, Sasuke-san.

—¿Lees?

—Sí.

—Las señales no cuentan. —Hinata estiró los labios apretadamente para evitar mostrar algún signo de irritación por su comentario. Sasuke esbozó una leve sonrisa, demasiado débil como para que alguien con una visión perfecta pudiera verla, así que obviamente Hinata no la vio en absoluto.

—Sí, leo novelas, obras y poemas.

—¿Quieres ser la mejor geisha?

Hinata se esforzó por ocultar su confusión no tanto por la obvia respuesta a su pregunta, sino porque sus preguntas saltaban de un tema a otro.

—Sí, claro.

—Deberías esforzarte por ser la mejor. Yo sólo me relaciono con los mejores. Tú puedes convertirte en la mejor si te enfocas en tus puntos fuertes: tus ojos, tu belleza, tu inteligencia y tu elegancia. —Hinata sabía que acababa de recibir un cumplido, pero su voz estaba tan carente de emoción que era como escuchar a un taquígrafo judicial leyendo al pie de la letra la transcripción de un testimonio.

—Muchas gracias, Sasuke-san. Me esforzaré por no avergonzarle.

—Baila para mí —ordenó de repente.

—Si eso es lo que desea, iré a buscar a una geisha para que toque la batería o el shamisen para nosotros. —Hinata se levantó, pero Sasuke la detuvo con una pregunta.

—¿No puedes bailar si tocan la canción en la radio?

Hinata se detuvo, pensando. Quería desesperadamente que otra chica estuviera allí.

—El baile es mejor cuando va acompañado de música en directo.

—¿No puedes bailar con una canción grabada? ¿Qué clase de geisha eres? Las geishas tienen que ser como ninjas en el sentido de que deberían ser flexibles.

Le sostuvo la mirada y Hinata quiso llorar de la ira y la decepción. Debería haber podido hacerle cambiar de idea. Era una geisha horrible y habría sido una ninja incluso peor, pensó taciturna.

—Por supuesto que puedo bailar cualquier canción, Sasuke-san. Le diré a la sirvienta que me consiga una radio —dijo Hinata mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Podía sentir sus ojos en su espalda. Se preguntaba en qué estaba pensando. La mayoría de los hombres se estarían preguntando qué había debajo de su kimono. Se volverían locos con las dos franjas de carne desnuda de la nuca que no cubrían ni el maquillaje ni el kimono. Recordó que no había tenido esa sensación con Naruto-san. Naruto-san tenía un aura de inocencia que le gustaba. Sasuke tenía un aura de oscuridad que le hacía desconfiar. Le dijo en voz baja a la sirvienta que necesitaba una radio con reproductor y también pidió la cinta de una de las canciones más populares. La sirvienta volvió innecesariamente pronto para gusto de Hinata, pero Hinata le dio las gracias de todos modos y se giró para buscar un enchufe para la radio como forma de ganar tiempo. Se estaba concentrando tanto en encontrar un enchufe para la radio que a Hinata le llevó un momento que su cerebro registrara el extraño sonido de la habitación cuando Sasuke soltó una risotada apenas audible. Se volvió hacia él.

—Sólo con tu fuerza de voluntad harás que aparezca un enchufe de esa radio de pilas.

Hinata bajó la mirada hacia la radio y, sí, iba a pilas. Se sintió muy avergonzada, pero tenía que admitir que era ridículo y acabó sonriendo, su primera sonrisa sincera de la tarde. Puso suavemente la radio en la esquina y pulsó el play mientras se sacaba un abanico de las mangas de su kimono y se colocaba en su posición de baile.

Hinata bailó para Sasuke, pero no podía distinguir si estaba interesado en el baile o no. No parecía alguien al que le gustara el baile, pero le había pedido que bailara… Giró y ocultó su rostro detrás del abanico abierto, dejando sus ojos visibles para él. Él la miró como si se estuviera mirando los zapatos, sin ningún interés en absoluto. Terminó el baile y él no la halagó ni le dio las gracias. Hinata se preguntaba si le había decepcionado. Ella era una bailarina excelente, por lo menos. Volvió a su sitio, dudaba un poco de qué decirle o qué hacer. ¡Ojalá Nayako estuviera allí! Éste era el cliente más difícil que le había tocado a Hinata.

—Puedes ser muy cautivadora, pero tienes que trabajar en ello —le dijo Sasuke. Tenía una mirada distante en los ojos como si estuviera pensando en algo. Hinata estaba confusa. ¿Por qué no podía _terminar_ su hora con ella?

Sasuke se puso de pie y Hinata se puso de pie con él. Le sacaba unos centímetros y era más alto que Naruto-san. Sin embargo, no era tan buena compañía como Naruto-san. Sasuke abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, donde lo acompañó. Caminó detrás de él con su kimono ondeando como las hojas al viento, siguiendo el borroso contorno de su espalda. Ver se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil y redujo el paso considerablemente, aunque conocía el salón de té como la palma de su mano. Él se dirigió hacia la salida del salón de té y la dueña le dio las gracias y le pidió que volviera. Él la ignoró. En cambio, se giró hacia Hinata y dijo:

—Creo que puedes serme de mucha ayuda, Hinata. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender en Otogakure. Volveré dentro de un mes.

Hinata no podía decirle que incluso no volver a verlo nunca sería muy pronto para verle, así que le sonrió educadamente e hizo una profunda reverencia. Él se dio la vuelta y salió de allí. Hinata se irguió y asomó la cabeza por la puerta del salón de té y lo vio desaparecer en la noche. Su encuentro con el ninja misterioso, Sasuke, la había dejado con un frunce en la cara. Qué planes tenía Sasuke para ella, se preguntó. Se dio la vuelta y miró al otro lado de la calle. Dos figuras borrosas iban hacia el salón de té, pero ella reconocería aquel borrón naranja y amarillo en cualquier parte. Jiraiya-sama y Naruto-san pasaron de repente por debajo de una farola mientras se dirigían directamente hacia el salón de té.

* * *

¿Qué trama Sasuke? Y, ¿vio Naruto a Sasuke cuando se marchaba?

Muchas gracias por todos los maravillosos reviews que he recibido, me sorprendió mucho recibirlos tan rápido. Espero que sigáis leyendo.

Hasta la próxima.

**Edición: **acabo de terminar de revisar el capítulo, porque tenía algunos fallos que no podía pasar por alto. Espero haber encontrado todos o casi todos, al menos. Estoy terminando de traducir el capítulo 3, así que en unas horas debería estar aquí colgado.

Hasta entonces.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Masashi Kishimoto** y la historia es de **chancewriter**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Capítulo tres**

* * *

Hinata se giró para decirle a la dueña que Naruto y Jiraiya se aproximaban y que debería mandarle un mensaje a Nayako para hacerle saber que su cliente favorito estaba aquí. Jiraiya siempre pagaba más que la media para pasar tiempo con Nayako. Pero el mensaje fue innecesario porque Nayako parecía haber olido su sueldo en el aire y había aparecido en la entrada del salón de té al mismo tiempo que aparecieron Naruto y Jiraiya.

—Llamas a un ángel y aparece —dijo Jiraiya ya que Nayako parecía haberse materializado mágicamente en el salón de té. La geisha de más experiencia condujo a los dos hombres al interior del salón de té, Hinata les seguía, aturdida. ¡Qué suerte tenía de poder ver a Naruto ahora y qué suerte tenía de librarse de Sasuke!

—Estuvo fuera mucho tiempo, Naruto-san —dijo Hinata después de sentarse a su lado en el salón de fiestas. Allí había otras seis geishas con sus maikos y unos cuantos hombres de negocios sentados alrededor de una mesa baja con forma de U. Jiraiya estaba sentado enfrente de Naruto con Nayako sentada al lado de Jiraiya mientras los entretenía tanto a él como a otro empresario.

—Sí, le estaba dando un poco de tiempo al Ermitaño Pervertido para que se le curaran los tímpanos —bromeó Naruto mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Nayako, que estaba riéndose socarronamente en la oreja de Jiraiya por algún "chiste" estúpido que había hecho. Hinata soltó una risita, se sorprendió un poco de sí misma y eso se le notó.

—¿Por qué pareces sorprendida? ¿No puedes reírte?

—No, no es eso. Tuve un cliente difícil hace poco.

—Oh. —Parecía que, por primera vez, Naruto se acordaba exactamente de qué hacía Hinata cuando él no estaba allí. Entretenía a otros hombres, un hecho en el que Naruto intentaba no pensar demasiado. Miró a Hinata, que vestía un kimono negro con dibujos de orquídeas blancas y un impresionante obi rojo con grabados en verde y dorado. Sabía que otros hombres probablemente estarían igual de cautivados con ella como él lo estaba—. Buenos, entonces espero que no vuelva. No me gustaría encontrarme con él.

—Ojalá que nunca volviera, pero no creo que ese sea el caso. Rezaría, haría magia negra y deslizaría monedas valiosas por debajo de la puerta de un asesino si eso significara que no tendría que volver a verlo. —Naruto se rió, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara. No se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho decir algo tan cruel sobre un cliente delante de otro cliente? Naruto miró a Hinata como si la viera por primera vez. No se esperaba esto, no se esperaba diversión.

—Ese tipo debe de haber sido bastante… turbio, ¿eh?

—¿Turbio?

—Bueno, no puedo decir "mierdas" delante de ti. ¡Arg! Quiero decir… —Hinata soltó una risita, Naruto se sintió como un idiota y se lo dijo.

—No, no creo que usted sea un idiota, Naruto-san. Creo que es un chico genial. Parece una persona honrada que nunca rompería una promesa. Usted me prometió que se volvería más fuerte y que traería a su amigo de vuelta y eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo. Hace falta mucha fuerza para cumplir con las cosas que prometemos.

Naruto terminó contándole a Hinata la historia de cómo llegaron Sakura y Sasuke a significar tanto para él. Se dejó unos cuantos datos fundamentales como que tenía un demonio dentro de él, estaba casi seguro de que no pasaría nada. Naruto era un ninja y sabía que sería mejor para todos que no dijera nombres, así que apodó a Sakura, Sra. A y a Sasuke, Sr. B para simplificarles las cosas a él y a Hinata.

—Parece que la Sra. A le gusta de verdad —dijo Hinata. Se dio cuenta de que de repente sentía fuertes celos mientras le servía el té a Naruto.

—¡Síp, sí que me gusta! —exclamó Naruto con poco tacto, haciendo que a Hinata casi se le cayera la tetera. Él no se dio cuenta—. Es una de mis mejores amigas.

—Ya veo. Ojalá que encuentre a su amigo, el Sr. B, pronto. Ojalá pudiera encontrarlo por usted.

Naruto le sonrió, pensando que dudaba sinceramente que Sasuke fuera a estar alguna vez en un salón de té hablando con una geisha.

—Hinata, ¿de verdad eres ciega? —preguntó de repente.

Hinata se paralizó. ¿Tan obvio era? ¿Qué probabilidad había de que le hicieran la misma pregunta en una noche? Claro que esta vez la pregunta no salió con la mala intención de Sasuke-san.

—Puedo ver un poco, no mucho.

—¡AJÁ! ¡Lo sabía! —gritó Naruto lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyeran en Konoha y Hinata se preguntó si Naruto reconocía la ironía después de haber hecho todas esas bromas sobre que Nayako se reía tan alto como para romper los tímpanos.

—¡Shh! No todos los saben, Naruto-san —susurró Hinata y Naruto asintió sabiamente—. ¿Le gusta ser un ninja, Naruto-san?

—¡Me encanta! La mayoría de las veces es muy guay. He tenido muchas misiones fáciles y he tenido misiones que han terminado siendo mucho más de lo planeado, lo que es genial. —Naruto se lanzó a relatar la detallada y atrayente historia de la primera misión de rango A del Equipo 7 con Zabuza y Haku.

—Oh, es muy triste lo que le pasó a Haku, qué pena que nunca supiera cuánto le importaba a Zabuza, Naruto-san.

—La misión fue agridulce, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí. Yo no puedo imaginar mi vida como ninja, Naruto-san.

—Bueno, vestida así, serías bastante llamativa y eso no sería bueno…

—¿Como usted? —Lo miró lanzándole la indirecta.

Naruto bajó la mirada a su chándal naranja y asintió avergonzado de que Hinata lo hubiera cogido en la ironía. Ella le sonrió con dulzura, de modo que se sintió un poco menos mal.

—¿Te gusta ser geisha, Hinata-chan?

—A veces —consigo conocer a gente como tú, dijo en su mente, deseando tener la fuerza para decírselo directamente—. Es agradable saber que hago a alguien feliz y que me aprecian, pero no siempre es fácil. A veces tengo clientes agradables, a veces tengo clientes no tan agradables, pero tengo que tratarlos con la misma cortesía y atención, incluso si no quiero. —Hinata quería coserse la boca. Había algo en Naruto que le hacía sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda para abrirse a él. Suponía que era un don suyo.

—Sé a lo que te refieres. Es como si tuvieras que llevar una máscara en todo momento porque la gente espera que seas quien dices ser.

Naruto sabía que no era la persona más elocuente del mundo, pero miraba a los ojos de color platino de Hinata con sus remolinos lavanda y sentía que entendían lo que decía el otro.

—Vaya, Hinata-chan, acabas de recordarme a uno de mis senseis. Siempre termino hablando con él mientras comemos ramen, contándole cosas que no le contaría a nadie. Mmm, el del mes pasado fue el primero de mis cumpleaños que se ha perdido desde hace tiempo.

—Oh, ¿el mes pasado fue su cumpleaños?

—Sí, el 10 de octubre.

—Ése fue justo el día después de que me conociera —dijo Hinata, llamó a una sirvienta y le susurró algo al oído—. El mío es el 27 de diciembre. Hábleme más de ese sensei suyo.

Naruto le habló a Hinata de Iruka, pero le apodó Sr. Delfín. Acababa de terminar la historia de cómo Iruka-sensei le había salvado de Mizuki cuando la sirvienta puso un cuenco de humeante miso ramen delante de Naruto. Naruto alzó la vista hacia Hinata, que simplemente dijo que recordaba que a él le gustaba el ramen. A Naruto le hizo falta toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar pedirle matrimonio a Hinata en ese mismo momento. Miró sus grandes ojos platinos enmarcados por su pelo oscuro recogido en un elaborado peinado y se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer eso durante mucho tiempo sin perder la concentración. Si ella seguía así junto con el ramen, se imaginaba que perdería cualquier discusión que tuviera con ella.

—¡Gracias, Hinata-chan! ¡Eres la mejor geisha del mundo!

—Gracias, Naruto-san —dijo Hinata con tanta autenticidad y emoción que parecía que Naruto la hubiera salvado de una manada de lobos feroces—. Es el mejor de Kumo. Espero que te guste.

De repente, Hinata notó que una sombra la cubría y alzó la vista para ver a Nayako de pie a su lado.

—Hinata-chan, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?

—Claro que puedes. Por favor, discúlpeme, Naruto-san.

Naruto le hizo un ademán a Hinata distraídamente mientras sorbía sus fideos y Hinata sonrió. Se preguntaba cuántos tazones como ese podría comerse. Siguió a Nayako hasta el pasillo y giró en otro hasta que Nayako se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—¿Te importaría decirme por qué le estás dirigiendo tu atención exclusiva al aprendiz de Jiraiya-sama?

—Mmm…

—Habla más alto Hinata, no te oigo.

—Me gusta.

—Ah, ya veo. Te gusta. ¿Por qué?

—Me gusta porque… porque… es agradable y dulce e inocente y… y… y no es aburrido.

—¿No es aburrido? Tampoco lo es meter la mano en agua hirviendo o comer vidrio molido, pero eso no hace que cualquiera de esas cosas parezca una buena idea. La idea de que ser un idiota espontáneo y fanfarrón sea intrínsecamente fascinante es una de esas creencias erróneas que me gustaría ver desaparecer.

—Pero…

La bofetada llegó tan rápido que Hinata, incluso si hubiera tenido el Sharingan, puede que no la hubiera visto venir. Le escocía tanto que Hinata se preguntaba si se le había caído algo de piel de la cara. Y a pesar de esa bofetada, tan pronto Hinata volvió a girar la cabeza, recibió otro rápido golpe. Fue tan repentino que Hinata más tarde se preguntaría si había recibido dos bofetadas que se habían concentrado o si sólo había sido una larga y prolongada bofetada. Hinata estaba tan sorprendida que se había quedado sin palabras, que era exactamente lo que quería Nayako.

—¡No me interrumpas, niña! —siseó Nayako con los dientes apretados. Nayako fijó la mirada en los labios temblorosos de Hinata y en su maquillaje corrido, que se había movido y ahora revelaba la rojez del verdugón que había debajo, y sintió pena por la niña. Suspiró pesadamente y cogió a Hinata delicadamente de la mano mientras la conducía a los baños. Nayako arrastró a la chica, ya que parecía estar aturdida (comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que Hinata todavía no estaba segura de si había recibido dos bofetadas o una) y la colocó de forma que estuvieran una al lado de la otra mientras miraban el espejo que estaba encima del pequeño lavamanos de cemento.

—Hinata, mírame —le ordenó Nayako con dulzura, pero los ojos de Hinata estaban enfocadas en sus manos, que volvían a estar haciendo su extraño toqueteo, notó Nayako. Dudaba de que la chica se diera cuenta siquiera de lo que hacía con los dedos—. Hinata. —Esta vez Nayako levantó suavemente el mentón de la niña de modo que Hinata se viera obligada a mirar el reflejo de su hermana geisha. Hinata, aunque pareciera mentira, en ese momento pensó que Nayako parecía un ángel con su cabeza ligeramente ladeada y con una pequeña sonrisa que tiraba de las comisuras de su boca. Hinata pensó que Nayako parecía un ángel de la muerte con su maquillaje blanco y con sus labios rojos estirados.

—¿Sí, Nayako-san?

—Hinata, tú eres una geisha y tu deber es entretener a los hombres. Eres una artista y una erudita de la compañía femenina. Tienes que proporcionarles a esos hombres una fantasía intelectual. Tienes que incitarlos con tu belleza y tu elegancia. Tienes que extasiarlos con tu habilidad y tu inteligencia. Eres un tipo de mujer diferente. Tú das forma a cualquier idea, aportas realidad a cualquier sueño que nunca podrían alcanzar, pero al que constantemente aspiran. Un hombre debería venir a un salón de té a oír un poco de música, a escuchar un poco de poesía, a ver un hermoso baile y a estar en compañía de mujeres hermosas todos los días de su vida, de forma que las preocupaciones mundanas no destruyan el sentido de la belleza que Dios ha implantado en el alma humana. Tú eres la belleza que estos hombres vienen a ver. Y ésa es una de las razones por las que estás aquí.

»La otra razón es que necesitas comer. Estás en deuda, Hinata. Estás en deuda con la _okiya _por salvarte de las garras del hambre. ¿Sabes que podríamos dejar que te murieras de hambre en la calle? ¿Sabes que podríamos atarte el obi al frente para que fuera más fácil desatarlo cuando los hombres quisieran acceder a tu cuerpo todas las noches? Ese kimono que llevas puesto, ¿crees que es barato? Tus lecciones de esas artes, ¿piensas que también son gratis? Bueno, pues no lo son. Estás en deuda con nosotras, Hinata, y enamorarte de ninjas inútiles como Naruto es una pérdida de tiempo y, lo peor de todo, de dinero. Tú eres una geisha, Hinata, no tienes espacio para el amor. Seguirás hablando con Naruto, no somos maleducadas, pero quiero que concentres tus atenciones en los ninjas más poderosos que puedan ser importantes para ti. Ninjas poderosos como Jiraiya-sama pueden serte útiles porque conocen hombres ricos y poderosos. Quiero que te concentres en los ninjas ricos y poderosos, en los empresarios y en los nobles. No quiero que te centres en Naruto. Ese enano nunca conseguirá nada ni llegará a ninguna parte. No importa que sea el aprendiz de Jiraiya-sama, no todas las semillas dan fruto. Si resulta ser el ninja más poderoso y exitoso jamás visto, entonces podrás reconsiderarlo, pero por ahora debes tener unas expectativas más altas. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

Hinata asintió, aturdida. Curiosamente, ella pensaba decirle a Naruto que las vidas de las geishas y de los ninjas a veces eran sorprendentemente similares. En ambas profesiones se necesitaba un cierto grado de frialdad y dureza de corazón. Y entonces su mente se dirigió a Sasuke. Hinata estaba casi segura de que Sasuke era frío y duro de corazón. El rencor lo corroía como un cáncer, dejando sus ojos negros con consumida acidez. ¿Tenía Hinata esa dureza de corazón que era necesaria para ser geisha y ninja? Lo dudaba. ¿Era necesario ser fría? No, si Naruto pudiera opinar. Pero Hinata no era estúpida. Puede que Hinata hubiera estando pintando imagines de fantasía para los hombres que entretenía, pero como geisha, tenía que estar firmemente aferrada a la realidad. No podría perderse nunca en el sueño.

Nayako se quitó el maquillaje de Hinata que le había manchado las manos después de la bofetada que le había dado a la niña para dejarla confusa. Abandonó brevemente el baño y volvió rápidamente con un poco de maquillaje. Igualó el maquillaje blanco y volvió a pintar los labios rojos de Hinata. Oscureció las cejas y las pestañas de Hinata con más kajol de forma que los pálidos ojos de la chica pudieran brillar más y capturar más corazones. Pronto, Hinata volvía a parecer la tentadora aunque tímida geisha que conocía la gente.

Cuando Hinata reapareció un poco después en el gran salón del banquete, Naruto no pudo evitar notar que actuaba de un modo distinto. Le sonreía educadamente y le servía el té, pero a diferencia de antes cuando había ignorado estudiosa y educadamente las atenciones del empresario de su izquierda, ahora parecía incapaz de girar el cuello hacia la derecha. Naruto se preguntaba si de repente había desarrollado tortícolis en el cuello o si le estaba ignorando. La verdad era que no quería desearle dolor a Hinata, pero no podía soportar el dolor de que le estuviera ignorando, así que sinceramente esperaba que tuviera el cuello agarrotado. Otras geishas hablaban con él y él respondía amablemente, pero su falsedad seguía atravesando el barniz de sus caras pintadas. Miró a Nayako que, como siempre, estaba riéndose histéricamente de algún comentario idiota que sin duda había hecho Jiraiya, pero podía ver que a pesar de la risa/rebuzno calculada y excesiva, Nayako mantenía un ojo sobre Hinata. Naruto se preguntaba qué había pasado exactamente cuando las dos geishas habían desaparecido unos minutos.

Cuando llegó el momento de irse, Nayako y Hinata acompañaron a Jiraiya y a Naruto a la puerta principal del salón de té. Jiraiya estaba borracho, así que Naruto tendría que ocuparse de él hasta llegar a la posada en la que estaban alojados. Jiraiya estaba ocupado contándole a Nayako un chiste verde sobre un gallo y un gato cayendo al río, Así que Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con Hinata.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó y recordó con cariño que esas habían sido las primeras palabras que le había dicho ella.

—Estoy bien, Naruto-san. Gracias por preguntar. —Ella sonrió con serenidad, pero le faltaba la motivación necesaria para hacer que pareciera real. Naruto la miro y notó que Hinata estaba triste, como si le faltara algo. Sus ojos todavía estaban un poco rojos, así que preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Has estado llorando, Hinata-chan?

—¿Qué?

—Tus ojos están un poco rojos e hinchados. Cuando alguien ha estado llorando lo correcto es consolarle, ¿no? —Sonrió un poco para ver si eso le hacía sonreír. No consiguió nada.

—Si alguien está intentando ocultar sus lágrimas, ¿lo correcto no sería fingir que no las ves?

Naruto pensó en ello por un momento. Quiso decirle a Hinata que la gente había ignorado sus lágrimas demasiadas veces, así que no podía ignorar así como así a nadie que estuviera llorando, pero no tuvo la oportunidad ya que Jiraiya había terminado de contar su chiste y, por supuesto, Nayako se estaba riendo como un viejo murciélago senil, pero Naruto podía ver que sus ojos estaban sobre él. Jiraiya salió fuera y Naruto sabía que tenía que seguirle. Rápida y clandestinamente, sacó algo pequeño y oscuro del interior de la cazadora de su chándal.

—Hinata-chan, tenía esto para ti. Mi cumpleaños fue el mes pasado y sé que el del cumpleaños normalmente recibe regalos, no los da, pero vi esto y… —se interrumpió, no muy seguro de cómo explicar por qué ese regalo en concreto le había hecho pensar en Hinata—. No estaba seguro de si te iba a gustar porque pensaba que eras ciega, pero no eres _tan_ ciega, así que después de esta noche me doy cuenta de que puede que te guste incluso si tienes que entrecerrar los ojos para verlo. Tienes un gran sentido del humor y eres muy agradable. Además, parece que te vendría bien reír. —Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando, puso rápidamente el objeto en las manos de Hinata sin ninguna ceremonia y salió fuera detrás de Jiraiya. Hinata desenvolvió su regalo con la espalda de Nayako girada en su dirección. Era una camiseta pequeña y negra. Entrecerró los ojos y acercó la camiseta para leer lo que decían las letras blancas, que era:

_Los ninjas lo hacen en la oscuridad_

Lo único que vio Naruto al darse la vuelva para decir adiós fue la cara blanca de Hinata expresando una amplia sonrisa, con los ojos cerrados y su sonrojo amenazando con pasar a través de su apelmazado maquillaje, y eso era exactamente lo que había querido.

—Bueno, ¿te divertiste? Veo te has enamorado de verdad de esa maiko ciega —dijo Jiraiya mientras se tambaleaba un poco, tenía la cara roja y su aliento apestaba a sake.

—¡No me he enamorado de nadie! —dijo Naruto a modo de defensa con un tono de voz que hizo reír a Jiraiya.

—Ajá, niño.

—No está contenta. Creo que Nayako le dijo algo. Creo que Nayako le dijo que no hablara mucho conmigo.

—Escucha, niño, a ésta no puedes salvarla.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

Jiraiya suspiró y se detuvo para mirar a los ojos a Naruto.

—Naruto, no tienes nada que ofrecerle a Hinata. Está endeudada hasta las orejas por ser una geisha. Tiene que saldar su deuda. Éste no es uno de esos casos en los que puedes usar tu Charla no Jutsu y arreglarlo todo cambiando cientos de años de tradición. Para que ella se libre de esa deuda, va a tener que seguir entreteniendo hombres y hacerse un nombre hasta que consiga un _danna_ que le ayude a pagar sus deudas. Necesita a alguien con dinero o a alguien que sea poderoso y sea muy amigo de al menos alguien con dinero. Tú no eres ninguna de esas personas, niño. Lo siento, pero tu novia no es tuya y nunca podrá ser tuya. Así es el camino de la geisha, niño.

—Ella no es mi novia —dijo Naruto con desánimo, no muy seguro de qué más decir. Sentía que se le estaba cayendo la máscara.

* * *

Mil disculpas por el retraso en traer este capítulo, espero que os guste para así poder compensároslo de algún modo.

Estaré esperando vuestros comentarios, como siempre, me alegran el día.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
